Light In The Darkness
by SheenYih
Summary: Another one of "Lisanna came back stories". As the darkness of times dawns upon her where her faith with her guild mates is wavering, when her supposed friends abandoned her and when her family replaced her. Lucy is left all alone until HE comes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

Sometimes, Fairy Tales are just Fairy Tales, it is not the reality and never will be. It's only the interpretation of our desires for happy endings.

It is only to fool ourselves that happy endings do exist. That someday a prince charming in a white long coat riding a white horse will come and take your breath away. Shower you with love and care that makes you the happiest person that ever exist.

Because the truth still remains as the truth

That you are no Cinderella that has glass slippers

That you are no Sleeping Beauty that has a prince to save her

That you are no Bell that has a knight in shining armor that is ready to depend her at all cost

That you are no Snow White that has great friends and a prince charming that will wake you up

That you are no Ariel that has a prince that truly love her for who she is

_You are just simply ... you .._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lucy Heartfilia**

_Run_

Her instincts told her so that's why she run

_Run_

She didn't mind that her soft flawless skin scrape to some stray branches or bushes, she just want to run and get home

_Run. You're in danger_

She run for god knows how long. Her knees felt numb and her feet hurts. She bit her bottom lip and force her body to run and never stop even for just a second.

_Run. Run. Run_

Her thoughts flew. She inwardly cursed herself for accepting the mission in the first place. She is not even sure if she will be able to get home alive. Much less escape

It was late in the afternoon in a forest somewhere in the kingdom of Fiore. It was partially sunny and not that hot.  
Old and huge trees tower above each other making the path inside the forest shady. And that what makes it scary.

The sounds of her footsteps is the only sound that reverberated throughout the whole forest with the occasional chirping of creepy birds.

_Run. Run. You're in danger_

Beads of sweat trickle down her forehead and she panted heavily as she run. She felt like she will break down any moment but she forced her legs to run to its fullest.

Bruises all around her body started to ache, she closed her eyes tight and tried to shrug the pain away but it was useless.

_You're in danger. Run_

It felt like she was inside a maze, the array of trees never end, it's as if the forest stretch through eternity but of course it was just exaggeration on her part.

She heard the dangling of her keys from a distance and she cursed herself for it. She's having second thoughts. Should she escape? Or should she just lay down and die? The latter linger in her mind for quite some time now.

She's just as good as dead anyway, so why escape?

She bit her lower lip so much that it bled, she tasted the bitter sweet taste of iron and she shrugged it off.

_Die._

Yes that's it. She should just die. Who in their right mind will abandon their keys anyway? And who in their sane mind will just run away when they know that they can do something to take their keys back. To fight back and to defeat the bastard who is chasing them.

Pray tell who is in their right mind to abandon their friends? Certainly not her, its them.

_Run. Run. Run!_

She broke out of her thoughts when a she trip on a bulge root that is lying innocently in her path.

"GAAAHH!" She yell as her arms hit the ground adding to her other injuries.

"HAHAHAHA! RUN! RUN! WHY DID YOU STOP?! HAHAHA! ARE YOU TIRED? THEN LET ME SEND YOU FLYING LITTLE LADY! HAHAHA!" A booming sound echoed throughout the forest startling birds and animals that run in hope to escape.

Brushing the pain that crept into her system, she shakily stood up, forcing her body to bend to her will. But it seems like the goddess of luck has a grudge on her, she felt a strong arms gripped her left leg and raised her into the air.

"KYAAAHH!" She yelp holding the hem of her short skirt. Her surroundings seems to blur as her enemy waved her into the air like a flag. Her stomach curled up and she forcefully gulped so as not to throw up.

"AAAHHH!" She felt the hard trunk of a tree at her back that made her cough. Her vision flicker and she felt that she would anytime fall unconscious.

I can't possibly die here

Caressing her right arm, she looked at her opponent who bear a sardonic smile, his eyes full of malicious intent and his body emitting a killing aura.

He is enormous. Bigger than Elfman and uses his bare strength to defeat her. Despite his size, he is agile and fast, able to caught her off guard just when she is summoning her spirit. He has tan skin and muscles that will make you wonder if it is even human.

"What's the matter little lady? Can't play anymore?" He slowly walked to her, waving her keys at her and taunting her.

She clicked her tongue. If only she has her keys. But that was a mistake that she would regret at the afterlife. She graced her face an empty smile letting her mind to wonder to the past few days.

_"She's ... back?" A guild hall filled with silence and guild mates filled with awe, wonder, surprised, confused but mostly relief and happiness._

Strength already left her body so there is no use struggling and there is no use fighting. She will only have to accept her death and fade.

She inwardly sigh, wishing that this man who will kill her should just at least be generous enough even just this once. She want a painless and quick death. She don't want to fade away slowly, her mind slipping to her thoughts.

_We're all family._

"Family .. huh?" She muttered quitely, her eyes not leaving the man in front of her but her mind already gone to its own world.

"What's that? You saying something little lady?" He bumped his fist to her other palm and cracked her knuckles making her twitch slightly.

_**Looks like it won't be a painless death like I wish**_

_"Hey! Do you remember that time at the guild?" Natsu asked, grinning widely_

_"You should see how I beat Natsu everytime we had a duel" Gray said smuggly_

_"What's that stripper?"_

_"Are you deaf flame brain?!"_

_"We missed you so much. You have no idea how we felt two years ago" Erza said calmly but with a hint of happiness in her voice_

_"Natsu is the most sad at that time you should know that, he missed you more than us" Levy said teasingly_

_"W-what are you saying Levy?! That's not true!" Natsu said waving his hand frantically_

_"We should drink! I always thought that you would grow up to such a fine hot sexy lady and I was right!" Cana beamed while drinking a barrel of booze_

Everyone missed her. Everyone love her and everyone wants to catch up to things and she understand that. She understand that so .. why?

Why did it turned out like this?

_Lisanna .._

_"Lucy! Would you mind if Lisanna come along with us? You won't right? You don't need money for rent this month so I was wondering if she could go with us in your stead, is it alright with you?" Natsu asked her, his eyes full of hope and she's not one to deny that, still something inside her clenched. She smiled, her smile so beautiful than that of the sun itself but her eyes devoid of emotion._

_She nod, "It is fine, I don't mind"_

Pain shot through her system as again she felt strong hand gripped her leg and forcefully threw her to the right.

"AAAHHH!" She yelped as her back collided yet again with a trunk of a tree. Her body fell and laid limply to the ground. She didn't make the effort of sitting, much less stand. She just laid there limply, besides, she doubt if she even have the strength to stand. Her whole body is in pain, bruised and battered. Death is the only needed to complete the ingredients.

"You're no fun" He said as he walk towards her. She sobbed as tears escaped her eyes. She's not afraid to die. No, its not the reason why she's crying. It was her thoughts

Why?

_Days passed and it only got worse. At first she understand, she understand why they all focused on her, they need to catch up, to fill up the gaps and to make up for the times that had been wasted._

_"Lisanna! Let's all go on a mission! The strongest team of Fairy Tail for the win!"_

_Why? Why is she the replacement?_

_"Natsu and the others? Don't you know Lucy? They've gone on a mission yesterday with Lisanna" Levy said_

_"I see"_

Replacement. The word rang in her head nonstop. Her sobs turned to a cry. She cried her heart out. Not minding the man who holds her life's judgement.

_"Lisanna we missed you!"_

_"Lisanna let's go on a mission"_

_"Look at these designs Lisanna"_

_"Lisanna can you taste this milk shake for me?"_

_"Lisanna, Natsu's looking for you!"_

_"Lisanna, are you two together?"_

_Lisanna_

_Lisanna_

_Lisanna.._

"NO FUN NO FUN! GET UP THERE AND RUN LITTLE LADY!" She smiled weakly, looking at the man who is about to smash his enormous hands at her, crush her and beat her and toss her like there's no tomorrow. She didn't look away at her impending death in fact she looked at it half heartedly.

Inches when his fist was about to hit her, someone's voice invaded her head, "White Dragon's Punch!"

Her eyes widen despite the pain her body is enduring. The man who was about to bring her judgement flew mere meters to her left as a small fist hit his cheek.

"How dare you, you insolent fool" Her savior said as his features was analyzed by Lucy's eyes. She let out a soft gasp at the sight of him.

The blond boy whose hair is sticking upward casually looked at her, his hands at his hips.

"Y-you?" She managed to utter. He only gave her a smile as response then bent down to look at her face.

"Hey Blondie, I've decided, you're gonna be my wife"

* * *

Lucy heaved a deep sigh as she walk through the town of Maurisha. She's here for a job she took yesterday. And you are not mistaken. She. She not they.

For her the whole guild has changed ever since her return. Do not get her wrong, she didn't hate Lisanna, no, in fact she's happy that Mirajane's sister is back even though Lucy didn't know her. She feels awkward and out of place whenever the whole guild talk about years ago when Lisanna is still around.

For some reason, she can't be as happy as the whole guild upon her return.

And now ..

Again she heaved a deep sigh as she tighten her grip at her shoulder bag. Everything has changed. The whole guild has changed.

She felt that she is kicked out of Fairy Tail's strongest team, unofficially that is, since no one from the team ever told her that she's officially replaced. No one or no one have the guts to tell her. There is no use for that anyway since she knows and she is aware that she is unofficially kicked out, if not, why is she going on a solo mission?

Deciding to brush the thought aside until later, she chanted her mantra inside her head.

_Rent. Rent. Rent. Rent._

The town isn't that big. This is actually the first time she heard about this town. She assumes that the citizens of this town is no more than 150. In all honesty, its like a small barrio than a town.

It was surrounded by a vast forest where only the trees of enormous size reside.

People are staring at her since she enter the town. There are not that many staring, just 8 or 10 since this town is small. It was no surprised to her since the town do not have a single wizard residing.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Her ears perked up when she heard a boy's voice not far from her. Alerting her mind, she run to where the source of the voice is coming.

"C'mon kid. Giv 'me money" A deep voice said making her speed up. They boy is in danger.

"Why would I give you?! You're not my mom so I have no obligation to give you what's mine! Let go you mongrel! Or else I'll kill you!" The boy said threateningly. Lucy smirked, another one of the kiddo who disregard their safety huh?

She turned right and saw an enormous man as big as a tree tugging on the boy's arm. Her eyes harden and she quickly act.

In a split of second she run like a cheetah and appeared at the man's back. She spun on her heels and gave the man a roundhouse kick to his side.

"GAAHH!" The man exclaimed, surprise. Not wasting any second, Lucy quickly grab the kids arm and run to the forest.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?!" The kid asked, baffled. His mind seems unable to process anything since he let her drag him for who knows where.

He silently run with his saviour taking in her appearance. Her blonde hair shimmers under the sun's radiance, her skin is soft and flawless. He can't see her face so he can't tell for sure if this lady who dare interfere is beautiful or not.

He looked back to where they came from. The man from before seems to stop chasing after them or maybe he's just letting them run until they're exhausted. Who knows.

He snap out of her thoughts when she suddenly stops. She let go of his hand then put her hands on her knees, panting heavily while he just look at her. Not even sweating, not even panting.

"Are you okay?" She asked which surprised him.

His eyes widen. Her voice is ... how to describe this.. Angelic? Soft? Comforting?

"Huh?" He asked unknowingly

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked again, genuine concern present in her voice. He can't help but gape when she finally looked at him.

Slow Motion. That is the only thing he can conclude. He didn't know if his eyes is playing tricks on him but when she looked at him, he can't help but get amaze.

She smiled at him which made him blush a little. Noticing that it was out of character, he looked away instantly then scowl.

_Beautiful._

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked again, this time, she lift her right hand to touch his head but he step back.

"I'm fine. You don't even need to do that, I can take care of my own!" Chuckling, she ruffled his hair and this time he's caught off guard.

"Says the boy who can't even pull his hand" She said teasingly

"Says the girl who acts before she thinks. How stupid can you get? Now he's after you too" She snap her hand away then sit Indian style at the ground.

"It's alright. At least I can take care of my own. I'm Lucy by the way. What's your name?" She asked extending her right hand at him.

He stared at her for a moment then looked away.

"Sting" He replied, not minding the blonde's extended hand.

"Where's your parents? C'mon, I'm gonna take you to them" His eyes turned blank and he looked like someone who is ready to kill anytime, she felt scared for a moment but she just shrugged it off.

"They're dead" He said casually

She didn't speak, instead she pat his head.

"Sorry"

"No need to get carried away blondie. That behaviour of yours will get you killed someday" He snap her hand away and continued to look away.

"How mean. How old are you anyway?" She pouted as she sat beside him.

"12"

She looked at him in disbelief, "WHAT?! Are you from this town?"

"Nope. Just passing by" He said bluntly, scratching the back of his head. He finally looked at her and his eyebrows furrowed. She's petrified on her spot with her mouth hanging open. He didn't have the precious time to react when suddenly she put her hands at his cheek wriggling them.

"Whash shar shu shuoing?!" He managed to spat out as the blonde teen continued wriggling his cheeks.

"12? 12 and you're travelling all on your own?!" She exclaimed, she crossed her hands over her chest then closed her eyes, deep in her own thoughts.

"Yea? What about it? Its not like I'm the only one who doesn't have a parents. What's so shocking about that?"

"All of it!" She replied, slamming both of her hands at the ground.

"Whatever you say. Weirdo" He said, shruggung his shoulders. The blonde is stupid that much he is sure but at the same time, she's amusing so he'll let her bug him just for now.

"You really should fix your manners kid. It's not the right way to treat a lady such as I" She said proudly, her head held high. He chuckled lightly.

"A lady huh? So you considered yourself one, I'm surprised. I never thought such loud, reckless, clumsy, careless girl such as you value proper decorum. That's new" He said amusingly, his eyes showing a glint of amusement as he chuckled.

"What's that?!" She fumed, puffing her cheeks out. She prepared to pinch his cheek again when he suddenly stood up.

"You should go. You have a job, right?" She stood up as well but gave him a puzzled look as she dusted her skirt off.

"How did you know that?" She asked

"Its pretty obvious. Why would a wizard like you come here if not for a job?" She playfully slap his back which made him looked at her, frowning.

"You're pretty smart. How did you know I was a wizard? Honestly, I never thought someone as stupid as you can think" He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Well then you thought wrong. I'm not as stupid and dumb as you are. You have your keys, that makes you a Celestial Spirit Wizard"

She gave him an 'oh' then put her hands at her waist.

"You really should fix your manners. Make it your top priority will you?" He just smirked at her, giving her this aura of confidence befitting a king. Or maybe it was just his ego acting.

"Heh. As if. In fact you should feel honored. I find you amusing so I've decided to spare your life for interfering at that man's impending death" He said proudly. An imaginary glow cast behind his back. Her jaw almost drop at the sight but she still maintained her composure.

'Kid. He's just a kid. He's just a kid' She thought

"Yeah. Yeah. Hey didn't you said you're just passing by this town?" She asked having something in her mind.

"What about it?"

"Why don't you come with me and let's have something to eat" She said, smiling at him widely.

"I appreciate that you are now understanding my greatness that's why you're asking but I'm afraid I must refuse" He proudly said, puffing his chest out and crossing his hands over his chest. She gawk at his overly over self confidence as she chant her second mantra in her head.

_'A kid. He's just a kid, he's just a kid'_

"What if that man found you? How are you going to protect yourself?" Lucy looked at him with genuine worry which made him tilt his head in confusion.

"I told you I can take care of myself. And also, being protected by a girl of all things is the most humiliating thing. I don't want to stain my pride. Being protected by a girl when in truth I'm much much more stronger than her. Tch, just imagine that" He replied in utter disgust. Seeing his reaction, Lucy decides that it was best to just leave him be if that is what he wanted. On the bright side, she won't have to keep up with the egotistical, flamboyant, annoying little blonde boy. It makes her really wonder just where did the kid got his behavior.

"If you say so. I shall go now, you sure you're okay?" She asked again before turning back at him. The boy just smirk then walked away to the opposite direction.

"I am, you stupid blondie" She heard him say. She looked at his retreating figure before smiling and walking away.

_'Scratch the annoying, he's pretty funny'_

* * *

**Author's Corner **

I don't really have much to say. This is not my first story in Fairy Tail. I'm an amateur, I know you all noticed that. The grammar, spelling and typo errors so please don't be harsh. I'm trying to improve here.

English is my second language

Lucy: Why is blackboard called blackboard when the board is colored green?

Natsu: Who knows, asked Google, the man knows everything

Lucy: Silly Natsu! We don't have computer and internet in Fiore !

Natsu: That's what I've said right?!

Lucy: -_-

EDITED !


End file.
